Invitation To An Unwanted Guest
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: Mamma Mia 2 - A/U. If Donna were alive in the movie, how would be her reaction to Ruby s invitation?


**An small AU, for Mamma Mia 2, hope like.**

**It´s takes place in the first scene of the movie (before the song ''When I Kissed The Teacher!'') And i will not say another word, since the summary, already spoil the story!**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

Dear friend Ashley! Happy birthday, i dedicate this story for you, it´s your birthday gift.

* * *

**INVITATION TO AN UNWANTED GUEST**

_''Thank you for the music, the song I'm singing…''_

It was another sunny day in Kalokairi Island, as 25-year old Sophie Ashley Sergievsky sat in the office on the first floor, while she finished writing the names of the people she would invite to the grand-reopening party for her mother´s hotel, two days from now, so she needed to be quick.

''Sophie!'' she heard someone calling for her and just a minute later, her mother Donna, coming wheeling herself into the room ''Sweetie, what are you doing?'' the woman asked.

It has been a year; Mrs. Donna Carmichael had suffered a car accident, while driving from the docs back to the hotel, with a few supplies. She survived but after a week between life and death and two more months at the hospital, she managed to get back home, but paralyzed from the waist down.

''Mom!'' Upon seeing her mother, Sophie get up from the table and rushed to help Donna in ''what are you doing here? Aren´t you suppose to be with Papa?'' she asked worried, as she hated to see her mother wheeling herself alone.

''I was…'' Donna started ''but he went to help with the yard and I decided to head here and help you.'' She said ''What can I do?''

''Ah… sure!'' Sophie said a bit uneasy ''Are you sure you aren´t tired?'' she asked and in response, her mother frowned.

"Sophie!'' Donna scolded ''I might been literally sitting around all day, but I'm not totally invalid'' she said seriously ''I can for sure help my daughter check out a few invitations'' she growled and in turn the daughter blush and give her a hug.

''I'm sorry Mom, I'm a bit overwhelmed'' Sophie confessed with a giggle.

It happens however, that ever since the accident, everyone around Donna, even Sky, Harry, Bill and the Dynamos, tried to do everything possible, to shield her from any worry, which let her very annoyed.

''It's alright, sweetheart'' Donna smiled and patted her daughter´s arm ''you and Sam´s worries at least is less annoying than Rosie´s crying every time she sees me'' she laugh ''anyway, what we can do?''

''Nothing much actually'' Sophie said ''I'm just writing down the names and put the invitations in the box, to get them to the mainland'' Sophie wheeled Donna next to the table and set in the other chair, in front of her mother. ''I have half an hour to finish this'' the daughter said and they start working on check the envelopes.

''Did you called Sky today?'' Donna asked and Sophie check her watch.

''It's 4am in New York now, Mom. I will call him after lunch'' she said

''I still don´t know why he had to New York learn lessons about hotelier, we build this hotel without a hint of it'' Donna give a nose wink.

''For the same reason we hired Mr. Cienfuegos, to help us around'' Sophie giggled.

For the past year, even before the accident, Donna and her family were struggling to rebuild the hotel and after the accident, Sophie decided to take care of the family business and finish rebuild the hotel. Not that Donna doesn´t helped anymore, even in a wheelchair, the older woman tried to help with everything possible, as she could use her arms perfectly; still, it was now Sophie, who was responsible for the whole place.

''why are you inviting Mr. Frank?'' Donna asked, looking at the invitation on her hand ''who is he?''

''he´s the bank´s shaman, where Daddy works and since Daddy and since Daddy made a loan, I thought it was fair to invite him'' Sophie said and Donna knitted her eyebrows

''loan? What loan?''

''I asked him for money… Mom, can we talk about it other time? We have to hurry''

Knowing her daughter now was a married woman, Donna couldn´t scold her like she wanted, but it didn´t stop the mother to be very annoyed ''I don´t care which one is your real father, but I don´t want any of them, involved in my hotel, did I made myself clear?''

Sophie nodded and a few more minutes of silence passed as mother and daughter check the invitations and the guest list, when suddenly, as she handles Sophie another card, Donna paled.

''Sophie Ashley Sheridan, what is this?'' Donna barked, using the girl´s full maiden name to scold her, as if Sophie had painted the ocean purple.

''what?'' Sophie asked confused when Donna showed her the invitation _Ruby Megan Sheridan_, was writing in it.

''what the hell…? Sophie, how you would invite my mother to my hotel? Without my permission. And who give you the address?''

Sophie blushed and took the card from her mother´s hand.

''i found it on the internet'' she confessed ''mom, i know I should have ask your permission first, but… think this as a… revenge, somewhat… we could just invite her, to show her what we did without her help…''

''Revenge?'' Donna was a bit socked ''taking revenge, is something I never taught you to do, Sophie, what are you thinking about? Never boast of your achievements to other people, that is petty and the worst behavior of a person. And I did not raised you for this.'' Donna scolded

''come on mom, you keep saying it yourself, of how we managed to achieve things without her… maybe if she sees it, she will realized what she lost…'' Sophie tried to persuade her mother to let her invite her grandmother to the party.

''things different now, Soph!'' Donna said with a frown and look down at her useless legs ''besides…'' she ripped the invitation in two ''she never would show up anyway''

Before the daughter could answer to that, someone knocked the office door and a second later, Mr. Cienfuegos showed up.

''Mrs. Donna, Miss Sophie'' he smiled ''I came to tell you that the ferry has arrived, can I take the invitations? ''

'oh!'' Sophie checked her watch, they are late. ''sure, sorry Mr. Cienfuegos, my mom and I start talking and we lo9st track of time… here'' she gives him the box with the letters ''and ask someone to send the letters to you, you are the manager, we need you to stay right here and made everything right''

''everything will be perfect, Miss Sophie'' the old man smiled

''no go before you get late!'' Donna said suddenly ''otherwise we´re going to have a party without guests''

With that, the older man just nodded and left with a smile. Once he did, Sophie looked at her mom and smiled a little.

''Mom, you´re the last person who could complain about getting late'' Sophie giggled and before her mother could say another world, Sophie pushed the chair out of the office toward the yard, so they could met Sam for lunch and discuss the party.

**END**


End file.
